The invention is a handheld massager that can provide a percussion massage and a water pressure massage simultaneously. The manufacturing process includes fabricating the functioning components as well as a molded plastic case to house the components. These components include an electric motor with attachments to rubber heads, a rechargeable battery, a small circuit board, wires connecting the battery to the circuit board and back to the battery, a water hose, and the water showerhead. Other parts being produced are a plastic molded handle, a rechargeable battery unit, and a fitted showerhead for the plastic mold.
The invention is implemented by attaching the showerhead massager to a standard water faucet or shower supply line. The massager control setting is turned to a desired speed. When the water is turned on, the massager is rubbed over the body for relaxation therapy. The massager is powered by a rechargeable battery, which also has a rechargeable battery stand that is plugged into the wall by an electric cord.
The product pertains to the Massage and Vibrators classification section (D24/215). The background of the product is based on the idea of combining two massage tools into one product. This tool of mechanical massage brings a percussion massager together with a unique showerhead that uses water pressure for massage relief. Each of the massage tools has unique capabilities to relieve muscle pain. The Hydrocussion Massager is unlike any other massager used in a therapeutic environment with regards to its potential for deep muscle relief.
The general idea of the Hydrocussion Massager is to be used for personal relaxation and physical stress relief. The product combines the techniques of a percussion massager and showerhead massager into one product. Having the technical abilities of a percussion and showerhead massager in one product is the advantage of the Hydrocussion Massager. The use of the product can combine the therapeutic effects of hot water, strong water pressure, and percussion massage to create a unique way of relieving muscular and physical pain. It stimulates the deep muscle relief found in a powerful handheld massager and translates that action into the shower.